Kirei Kotomine (α)
:This page is about the Kotomine that debuted in Into the Stars. For the incarnation that debuted in Monokuma Rising, see here. Kirei Kotomine is a major character from the light novel series Fate/Zero. He made his debut in Into the Stars. Canon Kotomine hails from the Fate franchise, which takes place within the Type-Moon universe. He is one of the primary antagonists of the franchise, acting as the one on the opposite spectrum of the respective protagonists, Kiritsugu Emiya'' and Shirou Emiya. He is an esteemed Executor of the Church, working essentially as an agent who hunted down demons and heretics, as well as one of the seven "Masters" during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and later, the Fifth. Pre-Convergence He had just recently undergone the events of ''Fate/Zero, presumably returning to his ordinary life as an Executor of the Church, before he was so suddenly brought into the events of Into the Stars. Plot Involvement Into the Stars From what the Coalition was able to gather before contact with the event was lost, he had fairly decent involvement with the event. His interactions were mostly limited to that of Shirou Emiya and Saber, who were also from his canon, but at the point in the timeline that this Kotomine hailed from, he had not yet met the former of the two participants. Epilogue(s) Into the Stars Due to the event's ending never being recorded, it is ultimately unknown what became of Kotomine, and what role he played in the end. Character Relationships * Shirou Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/stay night who also debuted in Into the Stars. The two of them are opposite sides of the same coin, with one being the ultimate blueprint for a hero, and Kotomine as a villain. Though this incarnation of Shirou knew who Kotomine was due to past experiences as a result of being from a different world, this younger Kotomine did not know who Shirou was, but from him, deduced that they were in some sort of cross-dimensional plane, as Shirou demonstrated knowledge of his world. * Saber - A major character from Fate/stay night who debuted in ''The Ties That Bind'' as an NPC. Though the two of them had never been very familiar with each other, they were rivals and enemies during the Fourth Holy Grail War. This incarnation of Saber interacted with Kotomine within the events of Into the Stars more, however. * Kiritsugu Emiya - The protagonist of Fate/Zero who debuted in The Ties That Bind. The two of them were major threats to each other during the course of the Fourth Holy Grail War, and acted as the complete opposite of each other, though they had never met each other in a Murder Game. * Rin Tohsaka - A major character from Fate/stay night who appears in ''Coalition Headquarters''. Kotomine killed her father when the two of them were participating in the Fourth Holy Grail War, and since then, the priest has acted as her legal guardian and teacher, despite what she might think about him. It should be noted that this specific Kotomine is from a different dimension than the Rin that appears in Coalition Headquarters. * Gilgamesh - A major character from Fate/stay night. During the events of Fate/Zero, Gilgamesh acted as Kotomine's Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War, and Gilgamesh was the one that had helped Kotomine discover his perchance towards evil. It should be noted that the incarnation of Gilgamesh that is featured within the Murder Series is not related to this incarnation of Kotomine. Trivia * He loves mapo tofu. * He is eight centimeters shorter compared to by the time he turns 37 years old. Category: Characters Category: Into the Stars Category:Type-Moon characters Category:Non-Canon Characters